Malam Kesendirian
by 25th Baam
Summary: Kisah tentang Sasuke yang ditinggal pergi oleh Sakura. Mind to read?


Hello, semua... Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini + request dari Tari Uzumaki. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu m(_ _)m

Langsung aja ya...

.

.

.

**~Malam Kesendirian~**

* * *

Malam itu, malam Jum'at. Saat bulan purnama muncul dengan sinarnya yang amat terang. Ku tatap langit bertaburan bintang yang gemerlapan menghiasi angkasa. Ya, pemandangan saat itu sangatlah indah, dan ku terpesona olehnya…

"Bulan purnama… cocok buat ngepet, heuheuheu~"

Queen : CUT CUT CUT…! Apa – apaan ini? Siapa yang menyuruhmu bilang 'ngepet', huh? *masang deathglare* dan hentikan ekspresi wajah anehmu itu *nunjuk muka Sasuke yang senyum gaje*

Sasuke : bukannya di script-nya emang kayak gini? *nunjukkin script yang ada bekas tipe-x nya*

Queen : grrr… ini pasti ulah Naruto! *ngeluarin aura pembunuh tingkat Hades[loh?]* awas kau… Naruto… aku takkan mengampunimu… Mana Naruto!

Sakura : katanya sih tadi mau pergi beli gorengan… *sambil makan apel* sepertinya dia mengerjaimu karena dendam kalah main monopoli semalam… hihihi…

Queen : dasar Naruto sialan… baiklah, lanjutin aja, ntar Naruto aku urus belakangan… *ngubah script* nih Sasuke… *nyodorin script ke Sasuke* yosh! Kita ulang lagi adegannya, dari yang "ya, pemandangan…" Let's continue then!

Ya, pemandangan saat itu sangatlah indah, dan ku terpesona olehnya…

"Seandainya kau disini, duduk disampingku sambil menikmati pemandangan ini… Sakura…"

Sejujurnya, disaat ku menyebut namamu, entah mengapa… dada ku terasa sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk jantungku. Apakah ini rasanya kehilangan dirimu, Sakura? Kalau begitu, aku rela untuk mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi bertemu denganmu, Sakura… walau hanya ¼ detik. #Queen: tanggung banget kalo mau ketemuan cuman ¼ detik =="

**~End of Sasuke's POV~**

Lelaki itu berjalan sendirian di tepi pantai, sambil menunduk dan berjalan sempoyongan (habis mabuk kayaknya XD). Sepertinya, ia sedang galau. Hal itu kelihatan jelas dari raut wajahnya yang "_sebelas dua belas_" dengan para jomblo ngenes. #ditampol Sasuke fansgirl. Kemudian, lelaki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Sret… sret… #anggep aja gitu sound effect-nya XD

Ia memotong sedikit rambutnya (buang sial XD) dan membuangnya ke laut. Bibirnya bergetar, memaksakan sepatah dua patah tiga pa-… oops! Keluar dari mulutnya…

"Sayonara… Sakura…"

Tiba – tiba…

"Sasuke…! Ternyata kau disana…!" seru seorang gadis cantik yang nampak dari kejauhan.

Gulp. Sasuke menelan ludah mendengar suara gadis itu. "i… i-itu… OMG!" jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Gadis itu berlari kecil dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"SA-SU-KE!" kata si gadis berambut hitam mengkilap dengan deathglare-nya.

"Hi-hinata…" balas Sasuke sambil bercucuran keringet dingin bak habis mandi di Antartika XD. "Mangfus gue… pasti dia mau nagih utang nih… mana semua uang gajian gue udah habis buat makan sebulan lagi…" pikir Sasuke.

Gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Hinata tersebut langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan eratnya. Air matanya mengalir. "Naruto… Na-naruto… meninggal…" kata Hinata.

GUBRAKK…

Naruto : *datang dengan mulut penuh pisgor XD* Lohh… kok Naruto yang cakep ini dibilang 'meninggal' sih? Queen! Katamu, peranku yang paling bagus disini! *nunjuk Queen yang lagi duduk bagaikan 'queen' XD*

Queen : yup! Yey[?] emang bener… peran 'yey' bagus gara – gara 'ai' nggak bakalan ngeluarin 'yey' disini. Ini balasan gara – gara 'yey' *nunjuk Naruto pake pisau[?]* udah ganti script + ngubah makanan favorit 'yey' dari RAMEN ke PISGOR!

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata : apa hubungannya…?

Naruto : tapi kan… aku… aku aku-

Queen : fufufu~ Protes, gajimu dikurangi 99,99%...

Naruto : NOOOOOO…! *tepar ditempat*

Queen : ayo kita lanjutkan…

"oh… kalau begitu… aku pulang dulu yaa…"

"kenapa? Temenin aku disini dong, Sasuke… onegai~" kata Hinata sambil merengek – rengek ke Sasuke.

"Ogah ah… ntar kalo dia inget masalah utangnya kan bisa 'berabe' tuh…" pikir Sasuke. "t-tapi…"

"pliiiss…!"

"baiklah…"

Akhirnya, malam kesendirian Sasuke berakhir karena ia ditemani oleh Hinata. Dan Sasuke nampaknya mengurungkan niatnya buat ngepet gara – gara Hinata nggak nagih – nagih utangnya XD. (loh… bukannya bagian 'ngepet' itu salah ==")

**~FIN~**

* * *

sekian dulu dari saya ^^. maaf kalo fic-nya jelek atau gaje XD. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ^^ jaa~


End file.
